


Property of Bucky Barnes

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Clucky [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (A few unexplained details.), AU, Animal Abuse, Bullying, Chaptered One-Shots, Established Relationship, Laura Died (I'm Sorry), M/M, OOC, Protective!Bucky, Protective!Clint, Protective!Family, Protective!Lila, Protective!LittleNat, Protective!Lucky, Rescue, Talbot is a bad guy., The baby was a GIRL, Violence, WARNING: SAD PARTS!, Why am I still writing in this Series?, protective!Cooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: It's not a good idea to touch things that don't belong to you.The Winter Soldier has decided on who his family is, and he will protect them from everything, everyone, at anytime.Too bad some people didn't know this beforehand.-Or-One time, in particular, that Bucky protected a member of his family. (And the following time they protected him.)





	1. Lucky  (The Dog)

Regardless of what Clint believes and has convinced himself of, Bucky did NOT, in fact, scheme to get their dog. He WILL admit, however, that it was in his dreams of what he thought his future life would have: a wife, two kids maybe three or four, a dog, the whole nine-yards. Then there was the war, the brainwashing, the Winter Soldier, and he barely dreamt at all. Old dreams become fond memories and nightmares kept him up at night when the blackness wouldn't swallow him whole to let him sleep.

Then he met Clint and the dreams slowly came back, but with new parameters and distinct faces. He had a life partner, three kids, and the dog was a pleasant surprise he was glad he didn't have to turn down. Lucky made the kids smile, gave them an extra playmate, and taught them responsibilities. Bucky didn't trust himself to teach them anything, so he was glad for the help, even if it wasn't in human form.

So, when the canine doesn't come home when he whistles, three times, he calls out that he's going to go look for him and leaves on the trails of Clint's understanding assent.

Just on the outreaches of the farm, he hears a few young voices cheering each other on with words like "Hit him again!" and "Harder!" even "Look at him shake! Isn't it funny?"

Bucky's angry before he lays eyes on the three teenage boys throwing rocks at HIS dog. Lucky is caught in some sort of weeds, two of his four paws intricately entangled in the mess as he weakly tries to pull out of it. The poor canine is filthier than usual, his collar mysteriously missing, and he's bleeding in patches of his mangy looking fur.

One of the three is picking up another rock, his other two friends nudging at each other as if to knock the other down as they snicker uncontrollably.

"I'm going to really mess him up now," the rock wielder sneers, looking down at the defenseless animal.

Bucky darts forwards, his metallic arm reaching out as the teen moves to make the throw.

The rock hits metal, bouncing away like a ricochet bullet as the trio startle at the interruption.

"Hey man-!" one of them starts, but instantly clamps his mouth shut as Bucky straightens to glare down at them.

"Do you know it's illegal to abuse animals?" the super soldier uses his training to keep his voice calm and low, instead of a barking shout like he wants. He makes sure to look each of them in the eyes, map out their faces to commit them to memory. "I could have you all arrested."

Of course, he wouldn't actually do that. Couldn't, to be precise. But Clint could, and he definitely would, if Bucky asked him.

The teen visibly swallow. They nervously glance at each other as their feet remained glued to the spot.'

"Hurt another animal again," Bucky decides it's okay to threaten if he keeps things vague. "And I'll make sure you pay for it."

The teens run. Two of them fall in their haste, dirt and small rocks kick up from under their shoes as they scramble to get their legs to function properly.

Bucky watches them, making sure that if they should look back that he's there to glare at them. The second they're far enough away, he turns back to his dog and relaxes his face to something far less intimidating.

"Hey there, boy," he says as he approaches, hands up to let the animal know he wasn't a threat. "It's me. I'm gonna bring you home, Lucky."

Lucky whimpers, his body shaking as the super soldier approaches. It isn't in fear though. When the human is in range, the dog turns his head to start licking at him as if his life depended on it. Bucky hushes him, using his human arm to gently turn the animal's face away so he can see the entangled weeds better.

Instead of trying to untangle his pet, Bucky uses his metal arm to rip the weeds to pieces. Once freed, Lucky bounds out of the spot but yips after two steps and has to stop.

Bucky checks the animal briefly for bones sticking out before drawing the animal up in his arms and carrying him home.

The super soldier takes Lucky straight to the mud room where the dog washing tub was. He runs warm water in it, adding some bubbles that he knew the canine enjoyed watching while he was cleaned, then he places the dog in the water.

Bucky supports Lucky with one arm as he cleans him with another. He feels out every lump, every bruise, every cut, and he curses at himself for letting the punks get away so easily.

After the bath, Bucky towel dries Lucky before blow drying him. He settles the animal in the easy chair that had been designated 'his' for movie nights, and wraps the animal up in an oversized blanket.

Clint steps over to his partner when he steps back to look the dog over.

"I called the vet," the archer says softly. "She'll be over in an hour to check on Lucky. Do you think you'll be able to explain what happened?"

"A bunch of punks got away easy," Bucky growls lowly.

Clint wraps an arm around the super soldier. "Lucky will be okay. He's part of our family, so I know he's tough."

Bucky nods as he crouches down to run his human finger through the hairs on the top of Lucky's head. The dog closes his eyes, leaning slightly into the touch.

"Atta boy, Lucky," the soldier murmurs. "You're safe now."

 

 

Thankfully, there are no broken bones and the vet prescribes some pain killers and bed rest for Lucky. Bucky takes in all the information with curt nods. The next two weeks, the super soldier is a constant presence beside the canine, making sure he was comfortable, taking him out when he needed and hand feeding him at times.

"I feel slightly jealous or neglected," Clint jokes, but he doesn't stop his partner from comforting their beloved pet. Lila and Cooper make sure to give Lucky extra attention when they aren't at school and even Little Nat toddles around the animal instead of climbing over him like she usually did.

When a fully healed Lucky bounds around the house, barking like a madman, Bucky smiles, his shoulders dropping a touch.

 

 

 

\---{Vise Versa}---

 

The farm had acres of land. ACRES. Someone had to cut all that grass and Bucky wasn't about to make Clint do it, so he took that particular job upon himself. Of course, with so much to cut in a reasonable time, a little push mower wasn't going to be enough. It took nearly three hours for the super soldier to figure out the tractor mower, but once he did, riding around in it became second nature to him.

It was an especially hot, summer day. Just in case anyone should happen by, Bucky had kept his grey long-sleeved shirt and leather gloves on. He didn't want the sun to shine off the metal of his arm, possibly exposing him. It was a small risk, but any risk was too much for Bucky, so he wore the shirt, even though it was drenched before noon.

Bucky felt as if he were melting. The cowboy hat Clint bought him shielded his eyes, but it also trapped the heat of his head, making him even more uncomfortable. He knew he should have started sooner. Starting at dawn usually meant he could get done before the hottest point of the day, but he had lingered in bed. It was a Saturday, so the usual morning rush was abandoned. The kids got the sleep-in memo as well and the quiet was relaxing. Clint was asleep in his back that morning, his mouth slightly parted and looking ridiculously adorable. Bucky had watched him until eight, when he heard the beginning grumbles of a waking Lila. It was then that he forces himself to get up, dressed, and out the door.

The world blurred in his vision and he cut the engine to the machine, letting his head drop to his chest as he shook to a stop. Insects buzzed all around him as he tried to work his swollen throat. That was another mistake of the day: He forgot to bring water.

Bucky lifted a hand to wipe at his sweaty brow and it felt like lifting a half-ton weight.

The world swam again as he tilted to the side and he righted himself before he could fall completely.

Slowly, he slides off the machine, unable to drive it in his current condition. When his feet hit the ground, they feel like rubber. He forces himself to walk towards the house. There's a hose he can get water from and there will be shade there. If he can just get to the house...

Bucky passes out before he can reach his goal.

 

\- -

 

A wet sensation on his cheek draws Bucky out of the darkness in his mind. The sensation continues, making his face wetter with each addition of it. His mind is sluggish, slow, but Bucky forces his senses to work as he opens his eyes slightly.

Lucky whines in Bucky's ear, his wet nose pocking the man in the forehead before he pulls back to lick at a cheek again.

"Lucky," the name is a forced puff of air, the second is no stronger, "Water."

The dog whines again, his nose poking at the downed man's forehead, his neck, his hand.

"Clint!" Bucky coughs the name by accident, his throat trying to close on its own.

Lucky understands the order and turns tail to run back towards the house.

 

Bucky slides back into unconsciousness for what feels like a second, then there are fingers on his neck, a sigh of relief and a familiar scent of home.

"Babe, why are you napping outside?" Clint jokes lightly, turning the man to his side and supporting him with his body.

Bucky opens his eyes slightly, but the light of the sun is blinding and everything blurs too much for him so he closes them. A bottle of water is brought to his lips and he takes a few sips, wincing as it slides down his throat as if it were a knife.

"Slow there, Bucky," Clint warns him softly. "Just a little at a time, then we'll get your super butt back to the house. Okay?"

The soldier nods instead of answers. It takes a few agonizing minutes for the water to clear his head. Clint pours out some on his head, which makes him groan in relief as it cools the area instantly. When the bottle is nearly empty, Bucky opens his eyes again.

Clint brushes at his partner's messy hair to try to get it out of his face as he smiles at down at him.

"Your ready to move, soldier?" the archer asks.

Another nod. Clint pours out the rest of the water onto Bucky's head, then pockets the bottle, to have both hands to help the other man up.

Bucky can feel his strength returning as he gets to his feet. The world no longer threatens to blur but the heat is still suffocating.

"I cranked the AC up before running out here," Clint states as they head towards a four-wheeler the solder hadn't noticed was there.

"The baby," Bucky stiffens, eyes scanning for the child as his heart rate picks up suddenly when he doesn't see her.

"Napping," his partner assures him with a light pat. "But we better hurry up before she wakes. I don't want the neighbors to hear her crying and think we're bad parents."

Clint puts Buck on the front and sits behind the super soldier, wrapping his arms around the other man to get at the controls.

"Hold on," the archer says, turning the engine and taking off.

 

At the farmhouse, Clint makes Bucky drink an entire glass of juice before sending him to the bathroom for a shower. When he returns, feeling amazing and exhausted at the same time, there's a bowl of vegetable crackers and another glass of juice waiting for him.

"Eat. Drink. Nap." Clint orders succinctly, pointing to the bow, the cup, then the couch. "You can go upstairs if you prefer, but you will be napping."

"I don't feel tired," Bucky points out as he sits, his hand already grabbing a cracker.

"Did I ask for your opinion on how to take care of you?" his partner asks with a raised brow. "No," he answers for him. "I didn't."

"Yes, sir," the soldier grins. Fighting Clint was pointless. When the man got it into his head to help someone, there was no stopping him. It was easier to just do as told.

Lucky trots to his side as he places the second cracker in his mouth. The dog whimpers as he looks up to him.

"You want one?" Bucky asks, lowing a cracker.

The dog shakes his head with a low growl.

"He was worried about you," Clint explains, his light-hearted exterior faltering slightly. "He came barking louder than I've ever heard him. I was checking the mail at the time. He nearly ripped my pants off dragging me to where you were."

"I'm glad you got him to calm down enough to get the four-wheeler," the soldier muses, eating the offered cracker to pet the canine.

"Don't do it again, Bucky," Clint says as Bucky continues to look at the dog. From Lucky's expression, the animal agrees with the order. "I don't care if the grass grows so much we look like we live in a forest. I don't want you risking your well-being keeping it 'properly maintained'."

Bucky nods his head as he lifts his eyes to the other man. He swallows the remnants of his cracker before saying.

"Okay, Clint."

 

 

\--- - --- -- --- - ---


	2. Laura Natasha "Little Nat" Barton

Little Nat is a very talkative, albeit babbling, one and a half year old. She's also driven to get into her 'terrible twos' before even reaching the age. Anything she touches ends up in her mouth at one point. Nothing is safe and she keeps her dads running around to stop her newest nefarious baby scheme.

Clint is at a parent teacher meeting. The archer had tried to get his super soldier to come with him, but Bucky had insisted to stay at home with the kids to make things easier and his partner eventually caved to go alone.

Lila and Cooper were in the living room playing video games before bed. Bucky was in the kitchen loading the dish washer while he kept an eye on them and Little Nat as she hit a small collection of pots with a wooden spoon. He bend over to pick up a fallen knife from the back of the machine and when he came back out, the baby was gone. Ice flooded the soldier veins as he tossed the knife into the sink in order to search for the child.

"Natty?" he called softly, trying not to bother the other two so he could find their sister. He marvels at the baby's speed as he exits the kitchen, rounds the counter, and finds the little girl on the other side. The relieved sigh is short lived, not even fully released, when he notices Nat's face scrunched up to cry but no noise is coming out. He lunges for the baby, metal arm scooping her up to bring her into better light to see what's wrong. There are tears streaking down the child's face as she smacks at her moth and throat with her tiny hands. Bucky puts turns the girl sideways, her face near his ear and his heart skips a beat when he doesn't feel any breath coming from her. He has her on the counter, cradled in his metal arm as he uses the human one to reach into her mouth. Little Nat squirms as her red face tinges purple. He reaches slowly, but steadily back until he feels something plastic. He grabs hold of something small and square and gently pulls it from the baby's mouth. 

Bucky pulls out the plastic piece and Little Nat starts to scream.

Lila and Cooper spaz out on the couch, their bodies jerking as the remotes fly from their hands in their haste to run to their baby sister. Little Natasha was always a calm baby. She rarely cried. In fact, she had only cried when there was something wrong.

Bucky cradles the baby to his chest as he begins to bounce lightly on his heels. The two other Bartons stumble to a stop, eyes wide, as they watch their little sister cry.

"What happened, Bucky?" Lila asks first, one hand reaching up to pet her sister on the head.

"Natty ate that," the soldier moves back to glare down at the object that tried to kill his child. Cooper steps forwards to pick the object up, his face contorting strangely as he stares at it.

"It's my fault," Cooper says solemnly, stepping back with his head down. "It's one of my Legos. I should have picked them up when you asked me to, Bucky. I'm sorry."

Anger tries to override the worry still flowing throughout Bucky's body, but he clamps down hard on it.

"Don't apologize to me," the soldier says seriously, still bounding and cradling the baby. "Apologize to your sister."

Cooper lifts wet eyes to the baby who has stopped bawling but is still whimpering and sniffling in her second father's arms.

"I'm sorry," the bow whispers, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Go make her bottle of warm milk for her throat," Bucky orders.

"But she'll get gassy," Lila points out as her brother rushes to follow the command.

"I'll make sure to thoroughly pat her back to ease it," Bucky assures her. "It's still some time before bed as well, so she'll be fine."

Bucky continues to comfort the baby girl in his arms, wiping away her tears as they stop and kissing her forehead whenever she sniffles especially loud. Cooper makes the bottle and Bucky has the young boy hold his sister on the couch to give it to her. He then picks up every single last piece of Lego in the house and takes it to the barn. He's tempted to take it further out back, into the deeper area of the farm to bury it, or melt it down into a bike Little Nat can ride, but he does neither. Cooper was responsible for them and he wasn't about to entirely take over another's mission. He does place them behind the locked cage that only he and Clint had the key to. No matter what, the instruments of death were not to be allowed through the front door.

Back inside, Bucky finds Cooper and Lila surrounding their sister, the baby fast asleep in her brother's arms. The two of them are softly singing the song Clint hummed every night before bed and it makes all the fear, worry, and strain in Bucky's heart melt away. He takes a seat beside Cooper, his arm long enough to just reach the other side of Lila's shoulder as if to wrap them all up, under his protection.

 

When Clint steps through the front door, he finds his family passed out together in a little pile on the couch. He snaps a picture like any good father would and smiles when Bucky opens one eye to glare at him for it.

 

 

 

\---{Vise Versa}---

 

Sometimes Clint does the shopping alone, sometimes it's Bucky, and more often than not, it's both of them. This time, it's Bucky and he's brought Little Natasha with him.

"Was it tricalcium phosphate or trisodium phosphate we can't have?" the soldier looks to the baby girl in the cart seat, half expecting her to tell him.

"Dad habba no pea!" Natty tells him with a drooling grin.

"We'll just go without pretzels today," Bucky decides, putting both bags back. Clint seemed to be adding more and more ingredients that the family couldn't eat every time Bucky went out. The super soldier just wished his partner would give him a book with pictures of EXACTLY what he wanted. It would make things so much easier.

In the cereal aisle, Bucky is checking the bottom of the box for "Red 40" and "Caramel Color" when he hears the a woman's voice say, "Hey there, handsome."

He assumes she's talking to someone else, so he pulls the baby closer as he double checks the box for other 'unwanted' ingredients.

"I WAS talking to you, hon," the voice adds, adding a short laugh. "Or is that box really more interesting than me?"

Bucky looks up from the box to see a blonde woman smiling coyly at him. He frowns at her as he puts the box into the cart.

"Is there something I can do for you, ma'am?" he asks, hoping she'll say 'no' and leave him alone.

"Well, I do have a few questions I hope you can answer for me," she pulls her bottom lip in as she looks him over. It makes his skin crawl. "What are you doing later tonight?"

"Cooking dinner," he answers plainly. Then adds, "For my family."

"Oh, honey, I ain't looking for commitment," she bats her eyes. "I was just wondering if you'd like to go out for drinks or something."

"No thanks," he turns to leave but she steps in the way.

"I've just move here, handsome," she slides her hand across the cart as she approaches the soldier. "I was hoping a nice, strong, intelligent man would be able to point out all he sights."

"Lady," Bucky's grip on the cart tightens as he holds in his anger. "I have no interest in telling you anything or taking you anywhere."

It doesn't seem to phase the woman. She leans in more, showing cleavage, "Are you sure?"

Little Natasha hiccups once, her face lifting slightly, then she leans forwards and throws up on the woman, right into the area she was trying to show off to the soldier.

The woman screams, her eyes bulging as she shakes her hands wildly and steps away.

Surprisingly, no vomit had hit Bucky, his daughter, or the cart, so the super soldier just walks away to let the woman scream and try to wrap her mind around what just happened to her.

 

In the baby aisle, Bucky picks out some animal cookies and gives the container to his little girl.

"Thanks, Natty," he smiles down at her as she beams up at him.

"Me Dad abu!" she cheers, patting his hand.

He chuckles. "I love you too, Natty."

 

 

\--- - --- -- --- - ---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am fully well-aware that I CANNOT write flirty women. I'm sorry if the character in the grocery store offends you. I mean no offense to anyone.


	3. Lila Barton

Clint makes sure to emphasize to his kids to only use their fighting abilities during emergency situations. Even then, Self-Defense only goes so far for a person. A fist can't save your heart from a snide remark or a cruel glare. Lila is being bullies by a trio of 'poplar girls' and the entire family feels the loss of her bright smiles and made-up songs.

After the first confession to it, Clint had to physically pull Bucky to the side and FIRMLY order him not to go back to the school and 'have a talk' with the girls.

A week passes by with Clint talking to the teachers, the principal, the counselor, with no response from the girls or their parents and no change. So Bucky makes a phone call to Steve.

\- -

The blonde super soldier arrives at the farmhouse on Sunday with a large, rectangular box. He hands it over to Bucky who immediately takes it up to the master bedroom. Clint doesn't address it as he invites Steve for dinner, the man accepts.

Cooper and Lila are excited to see their Uncle Steve as they regale him with baseball practice recounts and prima donna boasts. Clint acts the proud father while Bucky smirks at the enthusiasm. Even Little Nat gets into it to babble in half-real words about something she thought was just as important as her siblings.

"I better hit the road before it gets much darker," Steve says reluctantly as he looks at the time. "I'll call for a pick-up  once I'm at a safe distance."

"Thank you for actually listening to and following the safety protocols," Clint compliments the man.

"I thought you forgave Tony, Clint?"

"Forgiving is one thing, using the mistake as an example to others is another."

"Ah...Glad you make that distinction."

Bucky walks Steve to the door and the two soldier hesitate on the front porch.

"It isn't the one you had," Steve says quietly so only his friend can hear. "I had to get you a current one so no one would be suspicious. I'm sure Clint can help you if any part of it seems confusing."

"Or I can Google," Bucky points out.

"It is helpful. Though I wish I knew what a 'Suri' was."

The two soldier shake hands, then the blonde one hurriedly walks back to his motorcycle.

\- -

The next day, Bucky purposely leaves something out of Lila's backpack and sends the two off with a wave as they run to catch the bus. He waits a full hour, wasting time cleaning up the breakfast dishes and the counters, then he drags his feet up the stairs. He cuts his hair, showers, and shaves his face. He  puts on a uniform that has his heart swelling in an unpleasant way, his stomach tightening to the point of causing vomit, but he makes sure that every part is in its proper place; every button is through all the way, all the pockets are smoothed down.

Clint watches silently, Little Natasha in his arms. He didn't know what his partner was doing, but he had an idea. When Bucky finishes he turns to the archer, silently asking him of his opinion with a guarded expression.

Clint smiles, "I love a man in uniform."

 

  
Bucky clears the entrance of the school and signs in with security. He marches all the way through the school, down the never-ending halls to where Lila is in class in order to drop off her lunch. The door opens as the teacher turn to address her student, hand aloft as if to write something. The kids are in awe of the soldier in full dress uniform as he nods briskly to the teacher before continuing his march straight to Lila's desk.

"I forgot your lunch, Lila," he says softly, lifting the pink cloth cooler to place it on the desk. "Have a good day, sweetheart. I'll see you at home tonight."

"Thanks, Bucky," Lila smiles up at him. As he turns to go, she jumps up and wraps her arms around him. "See you tonight!" she pipes up happily as her fellow students start to whisper to each other.

Bucky smirks as he pats the hands around his middle. When Lila lets go, he turns give her a proper hug back before guiding her into her seat. The soldier heads to the front desk, nods to the teacher once more, then marches, back ramrod straight, out of the room, letting the door slowly click closed behind him.

Lila becomes the new 'popular kid' by lunch time. The trio of mean girls are segregated by her classmates and ignored. It's only when Lila herself asks if they'd like to join them in a game of tag that they have any semblance of popularity again.

 

 

\---{Vise Versa}---

  
Bucky had put the uniform back into the box and buried it under Clint's stash of emergency weapons. He didn't want to see it. Didn't want to think about it. Even though it wasn't HIS uniform, it was still A uniform and it brought back memories he thought were hidden well enough in the back of his mind.

He was unpleasantly proven wrong.

It's late on a Friday night. Bucky wakes to a heaving and sweaty chest, but he manages to keep the scream inside his head. He shifts off the bed, careful not to disturb Clint, then painstakingly walks down the stairs without a single creak of the floorboards. He stands in the center of the living room, focusing on trying to make out the shapes outside the window to drive out the flashes beating against his brain.

There's a rustle of clothing and the soft tread of footsteps and Bucky sighs as he turns, expecting to see Clint. Lila rounds the wall and blink up at him with a frown as he blinks back in surprise.

"What are you doing up, Lila?" he asks her softly. "You should be sleeping."

"Something woke me up," she answers back. "Bucky...Are you sad?"

Bucky wipes at his face, inwardly scolding himself for the tears and sweat he finds there.

"Just a bad dream," he assures the young girl. "Don't worry about me. You go to back to bed and sleep."

Instead of listening, Lila takes a two more steps closer. "Daddy says that you used to be in the military but that you had to quit because bad things happened to you."

Bucky swallows the lump forming in his throat as he nods curtly to the little girl.

"Cooper told me about P.T.S.D." Lila scrunches up her face as she remembers the letters correctly. "He says that some soldiers come back really sad in the head and have lots of bad dreams because of it."

Another swallow, another nod, and Bucky wishes he could come up with something to get Lila to go back upstairs.

"I don't want you to be sad, Bucky," Lila takes the rest of the steps to reach the super soldier's hand. "I know I can't make the bad go away, but they taught us a really pretty song to remember the soldiers. Can I sing it to you? It might make you feel better."

Bucky lets his daughter ease him into his chair and take both his hands in hers. He wishes he could feel the warmth from both, but is painfully reminded of why he can't. The metallic fingers don't bother Lila. They never did. Not even before Bucky became a permanent part of her family.

With a sweet smile, Lila begins to quietly sing " In Flanders Fields".

Bucky is stuck fast in his spot, words and body failing him as the lyrics reach straight into his heart and try to wretch it out. Tears sting his eyes then freely fall as Lila continues to look him in the eyes and sing in her soft sweet voice.

_"...We shall not sleep, though poppies grow. In Flanders fields...In Flanders fields..."_

Lila closes her mouth as the last verse falls from her lips. There are tears in the her eyes as well as she smiles at the soldier.

"I love you, Bucky," she whispers.

Bucky pulls her in for a hug, chest constricted too tight to breathe.

"I love you, Lila. Thank you for my song."

  
\--- - --- -- --- - ---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing of PTSD. I mean no disrespect. Please forgive my shortcomings.


	4. Cooper Barton

After everything that has happened to him, Bucky thinks he's a pretty good discerner as to what is 'fair'. That isn't to say that he thinks himself in the proper footing to decide when someone should be punished or not. He's just got his owned honed perspective of when someone is treating another unfairly.

Cooper comes home one day, dragging his feet and barely saying hello to either father. Lila is already spouting excitedly about a play she got a part in to Clint, so Bucky goes up to speak with the boy about what was wrong.

At first the young man is reluctant to talk, his shoulders hunched over as he violently starts on his homework, but Bucky simply sits on the bed to wait him out and Cooper eventually turns to confess that he wasn't allowed to join the baseball team like he wanted.

"Why?" Bucky asks.

"Because the coach's son is the pitcher and he knows I can throw better than him and he hates me for it. He brags all the time about it, but if I got on the team and proved that I was better, he'd be the laughing stock of the entire school!"

"Does he bully you?" the soldier asks next, muscles tense under the skin. That was the hardest part Bucky had with the kids: allowing them to go through their own trials. Even though he never wanted them to be hurt in any way.

"Nah," Cooper shakes his head, unaware of how that eases some of the tension in the room. "He's just a blowhard and everyone knows it, though nobody says it." He sighs. "I didn't want to join to show off or show him up. I just wanted to play! I wanted to be a part of a team, you know?"

Bucky nods. He was part of a team before. Sports team in school, army after graduation. To have someone by your side to have your back, lift you up, be there for you. You never really understood it until you experienced it.

"It doesn't matter," Cooper mumbles, turning around to look at his homework again. "Coach said no, so that's that."

Bucky gets up and puts a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Don't give up so easily, Cooper," he says quietly, then walks out of the room.

 

"Where are you going, babe?" Clint asks as his partner heads for the door. "Dinner's in ten minutes."

"I'll be back before bed," the soldier promises without slowing down. "I've just got to see a man about some self-respect."

Clint blinks at the door as it closes.

"Self-respect?"

 

Coach Ramsey is locking up the gym. He sighs when the keys fall for a second time from his hands, his head falling back to stare blankly up to the darkening sky.

"Here you go, sir," a voice says calmly.

The coach jumps away from his keys, hand going to his chest as he recovers from a too-loud shot of surprise.

"Apologies," Bucky smiles at the man, taking in the sweaty face, overweight physique, and lightly balding head. "I was hoping to talk to you about something before you left. I didn't mean to startle you."

"I-I've never seen you around the school before," Ramsey swallows thickly, mind trying to decide if it would be better to run for it or not. "You g-got a kid here, mister?"

"Yes," the soldier smiles. "One that I think you've treated wrongly."

"Hey, I don't touch those kids!" the coach's anger flares at the assumed accusation.

"If you did, we wouldn't be having this conversation," Bucky nods, dropping the hand with the keys to his side. "How many player do you need to make a team, coach?"

"At least eight," the man swallows again after his answer.

"And how many do you have?"

"Uh...about that number. Why?"

"Is it bad to have extra players, coach?"

"No, it's actually better in case someone gets sick. What is this about?"

"Cooper Barton," Bucky step forwards and the other man stumbles back two steps. "What is the reason behind you declining his request to be on a team?"

"H-He didn't fit the-the team," Ramsey looks around, hoping to see someone to help but there's no one. He nervously keeps eyes on the other man.

"Or is it that you don't want him out-staging your son?" the soldier presses, taking another step as the other stumbles back once more.

"It's-! I haven't-! Jordan-" the coach sputters as he presses his back to the gym, his chest heaving as he desperately tries to remain calm. "You ain't Barton's Dad. I've met the guy. You're nothing like him!"

"I was merely using Barton as an example," Bucky realizes a little too late that he let his own emotions govern his actions and possibly worsen things for Cooper, so he tries to back track. "If you continue to make decisions based on your own vanity and your son's ego, I will take this to the Board of Education."

"What? All for a stupid place on a baseball team?" the coach is gasping in breath now.

"If it means so little to you, then you shouldn't have any problems doing the right thing." Bucky crouches down to put the keys on the ground, then he steps away as he straightens. "Goodnight, Coach Ramsey. I hope you've decided to do the right thing now."

The soldier turns, back straight and motion precise, and he walks away, leaving the coach to gather his wits and snatch up his keys.

 

 

The next day, Cooper runs from the bus, a piece of blue paper flapping in his hand as he runs straight to Bucky.

"I got on the team!" the boy shouts happily. "I went to Coach Ramsey after class to ask him to change his mind and he did! This is great! I'm going to be on the team!"

"Congratulations, Cooper," Bucky smiles, then makes an 'oof' noise when the boy suddenly wraps his arms around him.

"Thanks, Bucky," the boy squeezes tight before letting go. "I gotta go tell Dad!"

The soldier smiles after his son, his voice whispering, "You're welcome."

 

 

\---{Vise Versa}---

 

Practice makes perfect and Bucky makes sure that either he or Clint, if not both of them, are there for every one of Cooper's baseball practices. HIs games are always a family affair when they are home games.

It's nearing the end of the school year and the end of the middle school baseball season. The June sun shines hot in the cloudless blue sky even though it's well passed three in the afternoon. Bucky, as always when in public, is wearing a long-sleeved shirt and gloves. The gloves are light, driver's gloves and the shirt is cotton and white but it's still an obvious difference to all the other watching family members who were wearing shorts or at least short sleeves. Absolutely no one else wore gloves. The super soldier is used to the heat and confused looks though, and ignores everything that isn't Cooper and his teammates running drills on the field. Clint is home with Lila and Little Nat to help the elder work on her costume for the farewell address in two weeks.

Jordan Ramsey sees Bucky after running after a stray ball and he look at him strangely before running back to the others.

"Did you see that weirdo?" Jordon scoffs, tossing the ball to another player. "He's dressed like it's still spring. Why do you think he's wearing gloves?"

A few of the other boys look Bucky's way and each one shrugs their shoulders.

"Maybe he gets cold easily?" a red-head suggests. "My aunt always has some sort of coat with her. Even in AUGUST!"

"You're aunt's like a hundred years old," a blonde rolls his eyes. "That guy is just a creeper."

Jordan smiles as Cooper frowns at his teammates.

"Yeah!" the coach's son jerks his thumb backwards in front of himself so the man he's gesturing to can't see. "He's a super creeper who's trying to decide which one of us to steal and sell on the internet!"

"You watch too many crime shows, Jordan," the red-head growls.

"Yeah," a brunette chimes in. "besides, he's probably a killer instead. They always wear gloves so that they don't leave fingerprints."

"Or maybe he has a rash!" the blonde laughs a little at the thought. "Yeah! I bet it's red, pussy and gross and he doesn't want people top see it!"

"Or a bunch of horrible tattoos!" another blonde suggest. "Ones with curse words, pictures of demons, or loads of skulls!"

The boys had started off pretty quiet, but by the time the conversation spread out over four boys, it was more than loud enough for Bucky to hear. He inwardly sighs for the humiliation Cooper probably feels for him and decides to tell Clint that he should take over for the next few practices.

"Or you should all shut up because you don't know what you're talking about!" Cooper shouts for the entire team and those watching to hear. Bucky startles slightly in surprise as the young boy stands atop the pitcher's mound to glare at his teammates. "How would YOU like it if someone was making fun of you? It's called bullying and we've had more than enough talks with adults to know not to do it. Shame on all of you! Show people respect!"

Coach Ramsey finally steps in to do his job and tells the boys to run laps around the diamond. Bucky watches Cooper run to the front to lead the others. When they round where he is, they make eye contact and he smiles warmly at his son. The entire team stays quiet for the rest of practice.

 

On the way home, Bucky has the overwhelming desire to say something. Cooper saves him from having to come up with the first words.

"I know you don't care what other people say about you, and you shouldn't," the boy makes sure to add. "But I won't stand by when people talk bad about others, especially when they're part of my family."

Bucky belatedly realizes the slightly apologetic tone the young man beside him is using.

"I'm proud of you, Cooper," the super soldier says, shooting a grin to the boy when he turns at him surprised. "Thank you for standing up for me."

"Of course, Bucky!" Cooper relaxes into his seat. "I love you."

Bucky reaches over to mess the Cooper's hair up playfully.

"I love you too, Cooper."

 

 

\--- - --- -- --- - ---


	5. Clinton Francis "Clint" Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is a far more violent Chapter with hastily described acts of violence and vague hints at previous torture...  
> \--- - --- -- --- - --- --- - --- -- --- - --- --- - --- -- --- - --- --- - --- -- --- - --- --- - --- -- --- - ---

It was Phil's fault. The insufferable crayon cryptic man had convinced Clint to leave the safety of the farm house to help him with something SHIELD related. The agent had promised that nothing would go wrong. That there was no danger. That Clint would be returned to his family before they had the chance to really miss him.

He was wrong.

During some tests that could have been done by someone else, Clint was abducted. An unknown enemy had him and Bucky was going to kill Agent Coulson if he ever set foot on the farm house again. 

 

 

Natasha was the one to bring the news to Bucky. Cooper and Lila were at school and Little Nat was napping; the perfect time for the assassin to keep the super soldier from running off half-cocked to kill everyone.

"I have a lead," Natasha tells the man after stopping him from his third attempt to get out of the house.

"I'm going with you," Bucky states, doesn't even bother to pretend like he's asking.

The red-head nods. "I've got some agents coming over to watch the kids-"

"No," Bucky growls. "Get Steve. I don't trust anyone else."

Natasha raises a brow, "You think Clint's going to be okay with Rogers watching over all three of them by himself?"

"Steve wants to have kids some day," the soldier counters. "This is good practice. He'll be fine."

"Alright," the assassin nods, pulling out her phone. "Wheels up in twenty. Get dressed."

 

Bucky walks into the barn and The Winter Soldier walks back out.

Little Natasha cries in Steve's arms when her second dad pulls away to follow her namesake down the stairs and towards an awaiting SUV.

 

On the Quinjet, it's just the assassin and soldier; side-by-side in the two front seats while the woman flies the craft.

"We'll get him back," Natasha assures her copilot.

Bucky nods. There was no doubt in his mind that they would. No other option was fathomable.

 

Natasha's lead is a name that Tony runs through his immense database of the hacked word to give them an address. It's in Russia, of all places, and the two people tracking the lost archer are even more perfect to travel like natural born citizens, speaking the language fluently and finding their target.

 

The man attached to the name confesses to everything before he bleeds to death. Natasha sets the man's cabin on fire as she and her companion move on to their next target. A small group of HYDRA agents have Clint. Why they have him isn't clear. The man didn't know. But Bucky doesn't particularly care either. He'll kill them all regardless of why they took his partner.

 

The old military base is far too guarded for a place that's supposed to be abandoned for over twenty years. Bucky sets up his sniper rifle as Natasha draws the attention of the guards. They all fall, a clean shot to most of their heads. Only the last man who tried to run was given a different demise: a shot through the heart.

 

Bucky closes up his weapon quickly and runs to meet up the red-head at the front door. The explosives are set when he gets there. With a nod, he and the woman crouch by the wall, then the assassin sets them off. The door explodes, the noise chasing away the wildlife for miles around them. Bucky goes in first, his rifle abandoned for an automatic weapon for each hand. Natasha follows behind, taking down anyone who survives the super soldier's initial attack or tries to sneak up behind him.

 

They walk straight through the facility, taking down anyone who moves, not caring for their shouts of surprise or demands to know who they are. Twenty guys in, Bucky's guns click empty and he tosses one to refill the other. A man rises from behind a half wall and throws a knife at him. Bucky catches it with his metal arm then tosses it back, imbedding the man with his own weapon without blinking. He clicks in the new magazine to his weapon and marches on, down more hallways until he reaches two men guarding a metal door. They're dead before they can lift their weapons.

 

Natasha stays behind while Bucky picks up the security card from one of the dead men and swipes it on the black box to gain access to the room. Two steps in, Bucky regrets killing the HYDRA agents. It was too lenient an end.

 

Clint is spread out standing up, a thick manacle on each wrist and ankle that connects to a corner of the room by chains. He's leaning forwards slightly, unable to hold himself up properly while being forced to stay that way. His face is bloody, one eye completely swollen shut and his bare chest is littered with circular burns. 

 

The archer shakily lifts his head as Bucky steps forwards and he grins.

"Took...ya..." Clint's voice is deep and ragged. He coughs, the chains clanging in protest. "Long...enough."

Bucky wraps a gentle arm around Clint's middle, then shoots the ends of the chains connected to the walls, legs first. When his arms fall free, Clint manages to push them forwards to rest atop Bucky's shoulders.

Bucky drops the weapon to the ground. He's still has two hand guns and three knives if he needs them. He uses the free hand to maneuver Clint into his arms, holding him bridal style.

 

Outside the room, Natasha appears beside the two men with a key that she uses to quickly release the archer from the manacles. Clint's wrists are raw and bleeding, the damage to his ankles hidden by his pants but something is definitely staining the material. 

Clint is passed out in Bucky's arms, but he smirks as he feels his best friend return his hands to rest on his stomach.

"Burn it," Bucky growls lowly, stepping away from the room. Natasha takes the order without any indication of hearing the super soldier.

 

The Quinjet is parked not too far from the facility. Bucky carries Clint straight to the back where he can lay the man down and treat the injuries. Something explodes loudly in the background and he ignores it as he pulls out the duffle first aide kit to rummage for the first item he'll need.

 

Natasha walks onto the plane as Bucky finishes with Clint's wrists. She moves to another part of the plane to get at an IV and sets it up as the super soldier moves to the marks on Clint's chest.

Together, the two have Clint bandaged, wrapped in a blanket, and strapped down for takeoff in minutes. Bucky takes a seat at Clint's head as Natasha walks to the pilot's seat. The assassin flies them home while Bucky keeps his human hand over Clint's chest, his own heart matching the other man's beat for beat.

 

 

 

\---{Vise Versa}---

 

Clint is cleared from the hospital and is brought home.

"DADDY!" Lila and Cooper shout as their father exits the truck. The archer eases himself to his knees to take his two older children into his arms. Lucky barks excitedly as he runs back and forth, unable to focus as he pants excitedly.

Steve carries Little Nat down the stairs, then the little girl forcefully squirms out of the super soldier's arms to take off for her father like her siblings. The toddler nearly stumbles over a rock but manages to make it to her father without falling. Cooper and Lila move back enough to allow their younger sister into the center of the hug.

Bucky rounds the truck, whistles for Lucky to heel, then nods to Steve before stopping beside his partner.

"Guys," he says softly. "We need to get him in the house."

"I'm fine, Bucky," Clint assures him with a toothy grin. "This is all the healing I need."

"Still..." Bucky presses, picking up Natty as he also eases the archer to his feet.

"We're going to wait on you hand and foot!" Lila announces happily. "You're not allowed to do anything around the house at all, Daddy."

"Nothing at all?" Clint repeats with faux sadness. "But I really had my heart set on re-organizing the attic."

"No!" his older daughter stomps her foot. "No work for you! Only rest and ice cream and video games and kisses and hugs."

"Oh, well," her father laughs. "I really like those last two, so I guess I can hold back."

"It's a really good thing you're back, Dad," Cooper adds as he walks backwards towards the house, staying in front of his father. "Uncle Steve was starting to get super worried about you. Even though we got to visit you in the hospital, he would space out when washing the dishes."

"He also can't braid my hair like you can," Lila adds as the blonde hero blushes. "He used a vacuum cleaner to pull it all together for a ponytail!"

"A what?" Clint turns sharp eyes to his old teammate. "I hope you cleaned that thing out first, Rogers. It's not intended for styling hair!"

"I saw it on the internet!" Steve defends himself, cheeks still slightly pink. "It didn't look dirty when I used it!"

 

Bucky ignores everything but getting Clint to the easy chair in the living room. Once his partner is seated, he finds the ability to breathe easier.

The baby girl in his arms pats him on the face a few times to get his attention.

"I neeba Dadda," Natty states, pointing to Clint.

"Come here, baby," her father extends his arms. His partner obliges, putting the child in the other man's arms.

"You sure you're okay?" Steve asks as the children settle around their father. "I don't have to leave immediately. I can hang around for a few days."

Clint chuckles, wrapping his bandaged arms around his children. "As much as I appreciate all you did -and, really, Steve, I do- I think what's best is to go back to our normal routine and put all the bad things behind us."

"Don't press too hard on his chest," Bucky warns the children as they start to lean on their father.

"Bucky, it's fine," the wounded man rolls his eyes. "I've had worse, so stop worrying."

"Just because life can be worse, doesn't mean what you're going through now isn't serious," Bucky counters.

The room goes silent as Steve awkwardly looks between the two men.

"Alright, Bucky," Clint sobers. "What you say goes. For now."

 

Natasha arrives after dinner to pick up Steve. She exchanges looks with Clint before giving the archer a half hug and walking out of the house with the blonde super soldier.

 

\- -

 

The next morning, Bucky gets up and makes breakfast for the entire family. Lila and Cooper complain for the entire walk to wait for the bus, but neither of their puppy dog eyes or heart-felt please convince either man to let them stay home.

Lucky runs circles around the men as they walk together back to the house.

"I wonder what Steve fed him while we were gone," Clint jokes, watching the animal take off towards the barn, only to turn tail and run back towards them.

"Maybe someone needs to be rescued," Bucky says seriously.

"Is that a Lassie reference?" his partner quips.

"Just because it happened to the British doesn't mean I didn't hear about it."

"What are you talking about?"

"The sinking of the Royal Navy battleship 'HMS Formidable'." Bucky frowns at his partner's confusion. "What did you think I was talking about?"

"The show or one of the movies."

"They made a movie about that dog?"

Clint laughs, holding one hand to his chest while the other goes to the other man's shoulder.

Bucky hears a click of a weapon and he stiffens. Clint feels shift under his hand and he stops laughing to look around with his partner.

"Get in the house," Bucky orders, putting the baby in his partner's hands.

"What about you?"

"I'll be right behind you."

Clint runs to the house. Bucky slowly walks after him, his eyes scanning for weapons or enemies. Men and women in black tactical suits and the SHIELD insignia on their arms comes out of hiding to surround the super soldier. One of them hits Lucky with a tranquilizer, knocking the dog out cold and sending him crumpling to the ground. An SUV speeds up the driveway and comes to a stop right behind the small army of agents. A mustached man, wearing dark tinted aviator sunglasses a blue military uniform, steps out to look the super soldier over.

"Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes," the man in the uniform addresses the super soldier imperially. "You've been hiding out for far too long. It's time to turn yourself in."

"Who are you?" Bucky asks, keeping track of the weapons out of the corner of his eyes as he looks to the man who was clearly in charge.

"General Talbot," the man says as if the other should know. "Rest assured, Sergeant, if you come quietly, you won't be harmed."

"What happens if I don't?" the soldier responds, standing tall.

The General smiles, "Then you'll definitely get hurt."

There's a whizzing noise, then an arrow hits the SUV. It beeps, then hums. The guns in the agents hands go flying out of their grip and towards the vehicle, knocking a few of them over and dragging a few more several feet before they can undo a strap.

"What was that?" Talbot growls, ducking behind the closest agent.

As the agents try to take cover or trace the trajectory of the arrow, several more whiz through the air to land at their feet. The new arrows send short bursts of electricity, downing the agents in moments until only the General is left standing.

"What's going on?" Talbot shouts, pulling out a hand gun from the fallen agent in front of him, only for it to fly from his fingers to stick to the SUV.

"Listen up!" Clint's voice shouts. Both Bucky and the General look up to see the archer on the roof, bow drawn back with another arrow that's pointed at Talbot. "I know who you are, sir, but if you don't take your people and get off my land I swear I'll give you a scar to brag home about."

"Are you threatening me?" the General spits. "Who do you think you are?"

Clint lets go of the arrow and knocks another before it lands at Talbot's feet.

"My name is Clint Barton. That's C-L-I-N-T, B-A-R-T-O-N." He nods his head to Bucky. "That man is my partner and I will not allow you to take him from me."

"Wait a minute," Talbot frowns, stepping away from the arrow in the ground. "You were in New York during the invasion! And you were part of that Ultron situation as well!"

"Oh, goodie, you finally figured it out," Clint mock cheers the man. "Now, not to sound too pilgrim, but get off my land."

"Your partner is responsible for an unsanctioned massacre in Russia!" Talbot shouts. "He has to be held accountable for his actions!"

"It amazes me that you make a distinction between a 'sanctioned' and 'unsanctioned' massacre, _General_ ," Clint says the title with distaste. He lets got another arrow and it nearly touches the man on the cheek. As Talbot stumbles away a few steps, Clint already has his next arrow ready for another shot.

"This is not SHIELD business," Clint accuses the man. "If you have a problem with Barnes, then you have a problem with me. If you decide that you want to pick a fight with me..." The archer laughs and it sends a shiver down Bucky's spine. Even up so high, the severity of Clint's glare can be seen and felt. "You better have all your affairs in order."

The agents are beginning to stir as Talbot visibly swallows.

"Fall back," the General orders his men even before they're fully standing. He repeats with a little more desperation, "Fall back!"

Talbot retreats to his gun covered SUV as two agents get in the front. The vehicle drives off as the other agents run back the way they came.

Bucky watches them go, half expecting one of them to make a parting shot.

No one so much as shouts at him and in moments Clint is standing beside the super soldier, holding their daughter.

"I'll make sure Coulson takes care of this," Clint says in a clipped voice, his seldom used Agent-Mode showing. "He definitely owes me."

Bucky turns to him, "How did you get to your bow so fast?"

"I kept a spare set of non-lethal trick arrows in the attic," the archer shrugs. "I wasn't kidding about cleaning that place out."

"You defended me," Bucky says in awe. "Stood up for me."

"Of course, Bucky," Clint turns to him with a soft smile, Agent-Mode long gone. "I love you."

Unable to control himself, the super soldier pulls the other man in for a heated kiss.

Clint melts into the other man's arms, their daughter snuggled in between their bodies as they continue to kiss each other.

When they pull back, Bucky presses his forehead against his partner's.

"I love you, Clint."

 

 

\--- - --- -- --- - ---

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies (again). My inability to think things through has caused me to alter this more times than I should.  
> I Re-Wrote Chapter 5, made this story only 5 Chapters long (instead of 6), and separated the Original Chapter 5 into a separate short.  
> Thank You for reading my work and (once again) I apologize for the horrendous confusion.  
> \---  
> **I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.**


End file.
